Dance with The Devil
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Hatsune Miku yakin dia memenangkan perlombaan itu ... tapi kenapa juara kedua?


Hari ini, dua tahun sekali di gedung serbaguna pusat kota, para kontestan penari dari seluruh daerah akan berkumpul, merebut juara pertama dan menjadi penari nomor satu di seluruh Jepang. Bukan tarian biasa, tapi tarian yang memberikan cerita disetiap gerakannya, bukan drama musikal, hanya tarian, ya ... hanya sebuah tarian. Dua peserta yang tak pernah berjumpa satu sama lain di paksa menampilkan tarian di atas panggung, saling menjatuhkan atau saling mendukung.

Di atas panggung itu dua orang pembawa acara berdiri menenangkan penonton yang bersorak kegirangan, mengangkat nama peserta yang mereka dukung tinggi ke atas. Salah satu dari pembawa acara itu memecah sorak penonton, tak kalah semangat dia menarik perhatian penonton itu kembali. "Peserta nomor tiga puluh satu, Megurine Luka, silahkan memasuki panggung!" pembawa acara berteriak dengan semangat, mempersilahkan kontestan bernomor urut tiga puluh satu itu masuk. Tak menunggu untuk dipanggil kedua kalinya, sang pemilik nama memasuki panggung mewah itu, panggung yang ramai sekejap bisu.

Tak ingin ikut larut dalam keheranan penonton, sang pembawa acara memanggil kontestan lain yang akan menjadi pasangan pemilik nama Megurine Luka itu. "Dan yang akan menjadi pasangannya adalah peserta bernomor urut tiga belas, Hatsune Miku!" teriaknya lagi, "wah, hal yang jarang sekali terjadi di sini, kita punya nomor cermin!" Pembawa acara itu melirik ke arah Hatsune Miku yang mulai berjalan ke arah panggung.

Megurine Luka yang membungkam panggung menatap Hatsune Miku yang menambah panggung yang bisu semakin sepi, pembawa acara meninggalkan panggung begitu mereka berdua bergerak ke tengah panggung. Mereka berdua membuat seisi gedung melongo dengan segala kebetulan yang terjadi, balutan kostum _Devil_ dan _Angel_ danmereka berdua pun mulai menari. Megurine Luka berlari kecil ke arah Hatsune Miku begitu musik menggema, gerakan pertamanya adalah sebuah pelukan—tangan kanan Luka mencengkram bahu Hatsune Miku, kemudian Luka memutar tubuh Miku hingga gadis dalam balutan baju malaikat itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Hatsune Miku menatap Luka penuh amarah, Megurine Luka hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan penuh emosi milik Hatsune Miku.

Megurine Luka memperlihatkan tatapan tajam dan senyuman dinginnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hatsune Miku seraya berkata, " _Let's dance with the devil, tonight._ "

* * *

 _ **Dance with The Devil**_

 _ **VOCALOID © YAMAHA CORP., CRYPTON, etc.**_

* * *

Malam datang mengganti sore, Hatsune Miku menggenggam tropinya erat, dia tidak menginginkan untuk menjadi juara kedua, tapi dia mendapatkan juara kedua karena pasangan tarinya tak menjatuhkannya di tengah panggung—dia memang terjatuh, tapi jatuh disini lebih ke arah memojokkan sehingga tak dapat membalas gerakan dari lawan—pada akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah, dan hal paling mengejutkan Megurine Luka yang tampak keras itu tersenyum hangat pada Hatsune Miku diakhir pertunjukan mereka. Tanpa mereka berdua harapkan, juri pun berteriak histeris sambil berkata bahwa mereka baru saja mencetak sebuah legenda. Namun, Megurine Luka tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi.

Angin dingin malam itu menusuk hingga ke tulang, bahkan gadis yang katanya berdarah hangat bernama Hatsune Miku ini harus mengenakan baju berlapis untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Pertandingan telah berakhir seperempat siang tadi, namun Hatsune Miku belum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, gadis berkuncir dua itu masih ingin bermain hingga malam tiba, lalu sekarang ia berdiri di depan gedung auditorium, kaget ketika tak sengaja melihat Megurine Luka tengah berdiri di bawah payung merah dalam gelap malam ditemani cahaya rembulan yang remang-remang. Hatsune Miku menatap figur Luka dalam tanya.

"Mau berjalan di bawah payung yang sama denganku?" tanya gadis yang membawa payung itu, dia membalikkan tubuhnya saling berhadapan dengan Hatsune Miku yang bergidik. Menjulurkan tangannya pada Hatsune Miku yang masih diam bingung.

"Kau yang menjadi pasangan itu kan." Hatsune Miku melirik gadis di depannya bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?" Megurine Luka mengulang pertanyaan itu. "Karena hujan akan turun kan?" Luka menarik kembali tangannya. Masih di depan Hatsune Miku, mereka berdua terdiam hingga rintik hujan turun dari atas langit yang mendung. _Sejak kapan?_ Tanya Miku dalam hatinya. Padahal sedari tadi langit masih cerah, kenapa secepat itu menjadi mendung?

Luka menengadahkan telapak tangannya merasakan hujan dari luar payung merah miliknya, "Angin malam berhembus menusuk tulang, air hujan menembus baju yang kering, payung ini melindungi jiwa yang ingin pulang bersama dengan sang malaikat maut yang siap menjemput. Kapan pun, dimana pun." Megurine Luka bersenandung, gadis itu memunggungi Miku. "Selamat malam."

"Tunggu!" Miku menghentikan langkah Luka dengan teriakannya. "Aku ikut..." ujarnya, Luka berjalan ke arahnya mengangkat payung itu tinggi untuk membiarkan Miku masuk ke dalamnya. _Sudah malam, hujan juga sedang turun, berbahaya jika berjalan sendirian begini, aku mungkin akan sakit_. Pikir Miku.

"Aku pikir kau ingin bermain-main bersama hujan." Kata Luka.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku akan sakit jika bermain di bawah hujan."

Megurine Luka melirik Hatsune Miku sekilas, sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan gerak kaki Miku yang lambat. "Kau sangat lambat untuk seorang penari." Ucapnya.

Miku menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku sering mendengar itu." Kemudian dia tertawa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menari?" tanya Megurine Luka yang penasaran.

"Sudah sangat lama, mungkin saat aku masih kecil? Dulu aku sering mengikuti kelas balet. Kemudian aku bosan dengan balet, lalu mencoba untuk menari dengan bebas." Jawab Miku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berapa lama kau menari?" Miku balik bertanya.

Luka diam, merangkai kalimat-kalimat yang akan diucapkannya tanpa harus menyakiti sang pekerja keras. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan pada Miku, bahwa sebenarnya dia baru saja mencoba untuk menari beberapa bulan yang lalu, kemudian seseorang mendaftarkan namanya pada perlombaan yang sama-sama mereka ikuti, tanpa disangka sang berbakat itu memenangkan lomba dengan mudah mengalahkan si pekerja keras.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya." Miku tersenyum. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tahu akan turun hujan? Kau bukan penyihir atau iblis seperti peranmu dalam tari tadi kan?"

Luka menggeleng. "Aku melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, katanya malam ini kota akan diguyur hujan, persentasenya _sih_ tiga puluh persen, walaupun begitu firasatku mengatakan akan turun hujan, jadi aku membawannya." Jelas Luka. "Mau diantar kemana?"

"Oh, stasiun saja," ujar Miku.

"Kalau begitu kita sejalan, ayo."

Megurine Luka menutup payungnya ketika mereka sampai di stasiun kereta, Hatsune Miku melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah ke depan Luka. "Ah, terima kasih."

"Miku," panggil Luka.

"Ya?" Miku menoleh ke arah Luka. Matanya membelalak kaget, gadis yang membawanya ke stasiun itu berdiri dengan tanduk yang dikenakannya pada perlombaan tadi. Luka mengulurkan tangannya. Manik biru Luka menatapnya tajam, warna biru itu seperti lautan yang seakan membuat Miku tenggelam, perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala dalam kegelapan. Waktu berhenti, hujan tak lagi turun—sebenarnya malam itu hujan tak pernah turun ke bumi.

Bagai terhipnotis, Miku menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka mulai menari ditengah malam yang mencekam. Miku terus bergerak bersama Luka hingga dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya, Luka menggenggam cahaya redup milik Miku. Memeluk tubuh lemah milik Miku yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya.

Megurine Luka menghilang dibalik bayangan-bayangan hitam. Waktu kembali berjalan. Namun waktu milik Hatsune Miku telah berhenti bersama cahayanya. Tangan Miku menggenggam erat tropi yang dimenangkannya, wajahnya tersenyum. Dari kejauhan Megurine Luka membuka kembali payungnya. Menari di atas gedung tinggi bersama dengan Hatsune Miku yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Ampun, saya nulis w _ithout context._


End file.
